The Shepherd and the Star
Written By Admiral Mappalazarou As the United Alliance, Earth's first space-worthy empire, begins its journey forward across the stars, a war-torn soldier called The Commander is sent on a mission by mysterious figures of an Agency. Something has breached the edge of the solar system, something alien, and it's her job to uncover what it is why it has appeared now, at the very pinnacle of Earth's technological advancement... Act I - After Rapture * The Shepherd and the Star - Part I - The United Alliance of Earth performs their first 'terraformation' before a mysterious soldier called 'The Commander' is called up for a mission. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part II - The Commander ponders over the origin of the Agency as the freighter makes a journey to the Solace mining colony on Europa. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part III - The Commander soon discovers that all is not what it seems after making a drop over Europa, and is put forth a revelating proposition by a fellow agent. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part IV - As a fateful discussion becomes a tense debate, lines are drawn between two conflicted agents. The Commander is exposed to some rather disturbing information regarding certain Earth technologies. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part V - Things take a turn for the worse as a power outtage hits Solace's mainframe, and the culprits are revealed to be a lot more closer to home than first anticipated. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part VI - The Commander is forced to argue a sensitive case against one of the heads of the Agency after she is brought back aboard the Morning Star for questioning. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part VII - The Agency boss summons a group of agents to the Morning Star for a mutual update on their neural implants, but his ignorance causes them a mass malfunction. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part VIII - The Morning Star begins a pursuit of the General, whilst the Commander and Vahagnae share a final discussion before the mission begins. Act II - Fall of the Colossus * The Shepherd and the Star - Part IX - A young girl wakes up, having been brought back to life by a mysterious force, in a dark and unknown setting. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part X - The Commander leads the strike team through a chaotic blur of gas and dust as they chase the alien ship, unaware that something is chasing them. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part XI - As the General gathers her forces, the mysterious young girl makes an interesting discovery through exploration of the ship's ventilation system. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part XII - The girl begins her search for a Time Lord as the Commander forces her way aboard, and is startled by the actions of one of her agent comrades. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part XIII - As the girl almost falls into an ancient trap, the General ponders on the truth behind the ship. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part XIV - The Commander and the Captain continue to explore the ship as the young girl turns to a more subtle approach to finding Eve, as the General and her men make an interesting discovery in pursuit of their goals. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part XV - The girl comes face-to-face with one of the intruders. * The Shepherd and the Star - Part XVI - As the General discovers a central command node, the girl becomes plagued by visions of Gallifrey. Act III * The Shepherd and the Star - Part XVII - Something croaks back to consciousness in the scorched ruins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mappalazarou